


Jewelry

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Clint has a surprise for Steve, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Prompt Fill, Steve really missed Clint, Top Clint, avengerkink, pre-catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve comes back from an extended mission Clint surprises him with piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [clint/steve, body piercing](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=48089114#t48089114)
> 
> Prompt: I'm not picky about the circumstances, but I'd like for Clint to have his nipples and/or genitals pierced and Steve finds out and its a huge turn on for him.
> 
> Maybe something along the lines of Steves been on an extended misson and when he comes home Clint has a surprise for him. . .

“Any more questions?” Maria Hill asked and looked around the conference room but she only saw tired faces. The debriefing was necessary but after four months away all of them wanted nothing more than to go to their respective homes, to their significant others and with utmost probability into their beds. Rumlow, who sat opposite of Steve, looked as tired as Steve felt. 

“Okay, then we're done here. Go home. I don't want to see anyone of you in the next two weeks. Understood?” 

Consenting murmurs accompanied the team when they left the room hurriedly. 

“That applies to you, too, Steve,” Maria said. “Your fiancé is waiting. He called me every other day and if I have to hear his voice again I'm going to shoot him,” she huffed and Steve couldn't hold back a smirk.

“How's he doing?” He asked and Maria wiped her face.

“Bored out of his mind since he didn't have his clearance back and you _know_ how he is when he's bored.” 

Steve smiled and nodded. “Yes, I know.” 

“Go home. I can't guarantee what he's going to do if he knows that you're here and not on your way home.” Maria pointed at the door and Steve raised his hands in resignation. He rose and when he had his hand on the doorknob Maria cleared her throat and he looked over his shoulder again. “I mean it, Rogers. If you come in the next two weeks I shoot _you_.” 

“Aye-aye, Ma'am,” Steve smirked and sloppily saluted. But if he was honest, he was glad that he was off for a week at least. He hadn't seen him for four months and now, now he wanted Clint. 

“A quinjet is waiting for you,” Maria winked, grabbed her stuff and went to the door. Steve nodded thankfully. To drive to New York would've been too much now and in the jet he could take a nap. 

“Thanks,” he smiled and the smaller woman nodded before she left. Steve grabbed the bag with his personal belongings and his shield and went out to the airfield. There was only one quinjet with open hatch and when he entered he saw Agent Marquez already starting the engines. 

“Next stop, Stark Tower,” she nodded and smirked and Steve smiled back. He didn't take the co-pilot's seat, he sat down in the back and as soon as the jet was in the air he stretched out over a few seats, yawned and closed his eyes. 

But just as he had closed them he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. 

“Hey, Captain,” he scrambled up and stared slightly confused at Agent Marquez. Why was she in the back? Why not on her seat? And why did she smirk so smug? “I said, we're here.” 

“What? I... I just...” he furrowed his brows but he sat up. When he looked out of the front window he saw the upper part of Stark Tower. 

“I guess someone is waiting for you,” she pointed out onto the door leading into the tower and saw a familiar figure grinning broadly and waiting for him to finally leave the jet. 

“Thanks for flying me home,” he said and Marquez nodded, helped him get his stuff and closed the hatch as soon as Steve was out on the helipad. And just half a second later he got tackled by a certain archer. Together with Clint he went down to the ground, his lips occupied by Clint's. 

“Oh my god,” Clint murmured when he stopped kissing him for a few seconds, “I've missed you,” kiss, “and I swear to god,” kiss, “you are never,” kiss, “allowed,” kiss, “to leave,” kiss, “for so long,” kiss, “without me!” 

“I've missed you, too, baby,” Steve whispered, the hand he had on Clint's waist moved up to his head and he cupped his cheek and he felt some blood flow to lower body parts.

“Never!” Clint repeated demanding and kissed him again, but this time not hasty and sloppy but slow and sensual. He touched Steve's lips with his tongue. Steve opened his mouth and Clint's tongue snaked in, touched his and explored the moist cavity thoroughly. 

“I've really missed you,” Steve murmured and ground his hips against Clint's leg and the archer couldn't hold back a smirk. 

“Yeah, I can feel that,” he leaned down to kiss Steve again. 

“Can we get up? The helipad is a little uncomfortable.” Steve chuckled and Clint rose immediately. He held his hand out for Steve to take it and helped him up.

“I've a surprise for you,” Clint whispered when he pulled so hard that Steve stumbled into his arms. He cocked his head and raised his brow but Clint just shook his head and smirked. 

“Come on,” he tried. “A tiny hint?” But Clint again shook his head. 

“No, you have to see. But it's something you'll like.” Clint smirked and he raised his brow.

“How do you know?” Steve asked and Clint made a step back, out of Steve's reach and he winked.

“You told me,” he said and now Steve was really curious. Clint reached over and took his hand, led him into the tower and to the elevator. Steve restrained himself till the doors were closed behind them before he grabbed Clint's wrists, pinned them over his head at the wall and kissed him again. He pressed his whole body against Clint's and _forced_ his knee between Clint's legs and up against his crotch. The smaller man moaned into his mouth and wrapped one of his leg around Steve's knees and pulled him close.

“You really missed me,” Steve whispered in Clint's mouth and smiled.

“You have no idea,” Clint groaned and closed Steve's lips with his own. The elevator stopped on their floor, the door went open, close, open and closed again before JARVIS politely _cleared his throat_ \- so to speak – and pointed out that Bruce waited on his floor for the cabin. 

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve mumbled and felt the heat rise in his cheeks when Clint took his hand again and shoved him out and into their living room. Curiously Steve looked around, maybe Clint's surprise was here but the smaller man chuckled and shook his head.

“It's not in the living room,” he said and bit his lips smirking. Steve watched his lover walking backwards out of the room to the corridor that led into the back of their apartment, to their bedroom. And with a broad grin he followed him. But Clint didn't stop in the bedroom, he opened the door to the bathroom and went in. Steve raised his brow but the smile didn't fade. 

As soon as he stepped in Clint was on him again, fumbled with the hem of his shirt and stripped him out of it. He threw it unceremoniously into the hamper and reached for Steve's belt.

“Easy,” he chuckled but Clint didn't stop, just pressed himself against Steve and kissed him breathless again. 

“Did I mention that I've missed you?” He asked when they parted and Steve could only chuckle. His expression was too adorable right now. 

“Yeah, I'm sure you've mentioned it,” he smirked and reached for Clint's shirt. And now Clint's smirk broadened and he lifted his arms for Steve to get him out of it easier. He threw it in the same direction as his shirt went and then he stared at Clint incredulously, his mouth open and his brain melting. 

“Is... is that...” he stammered and stared at his chest. What he saw were two silvery, ball closure rings threaded through Clint's nipples. 

But when he grinned and said, “Part of,” Steve was close to an aneurism. 

“You don't have...” he said and swallowed and carefully reached out to touch Clint's chest, touch the nipples and the rings and he felt his dick leaking precum as soon as he had his hands on Clint. This was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Steve realized he had a _thing_ for piercings, intimate piercings, since Tony had showed him how to surf the internet and since he stumbled upon the BMEZine Encyclopedia. It had blown his mind and he had been so hard while surfing the page and maybe he had told Clint about it. And now... now he stood in front of Steve with pierced nipples and the prospect of more to discover.

“It was a perfect opportunity. When you get this done you have to refrain from sex for some time and right now I could do it since you haven't been here. And now it's healed and you are back and we can fuck like bunnies till you have to go back to SHIELD.” 

“Show me?” He asked and Clint moved his hands to his sides for Steve to peel him out of his pants. He licked his lips and moved his hands down, opened the belt and then the buttons of his jeans. Clint had this tiny, knowing smirk on his lips and Steve shoved the pants down, together with his boxer briefs. And then he couldn't do more than stare. 

When he thought Clint's pierced nipples were the most sexy thing he's ever seen, now was the time to take that back because _this_ was even hotter. Steve saw a metal ball on Clint's glans. Suddenly his mouth was as dry as if he had swallowed sawdust. Slowly – in slow motion – he reached down to curl his hand around his half hard dick and lifted it. He saw another metal ball on the underside of his glans. A Prince Albert. When he looked up and saw that Clint still smirked his eyes went wide.

“There is more?” He asked and Clint nodded slowly.

“Clint...” he squeaked, cleared his throat and when the other man chuckled he licked his lips. And then Clint reached down, lifted both, his cock and his balls, put his right leg onto the hamper and Steve saw a small ball closure ring on his perineum. 

“Shit!” He cursed and Clint laughed, put his leg down onto the ground, closed the distance between them, put his hand on Steve's neck and kissed him. He could feel the nipple piercings on his skin and he became even more aroused. “Fuck!” 

“Oh my, I made Captain America swear,” Clint murmured, only a few inches away from his mouth and then leaned in to kiss him again. 

“No, you've made Steve swear,” he defended himself and pressed his lips once more against Clint's.

“What do you think about a shower?” Clint finally asked and Steve could only groan. He reached behind himself and switched on the water. And with Clint in tow he stepped in. 

As soon as the perfect tempered water hit his body he grabbed the smaller man and pressed him against the wall, his hands over his head and kissed him. God, he had really missed Clint and now it hit him how badly. As long as he had a mission it was bearable but now, with Clint in his arms he realized how much he had missed him. One hand held Clint's and with his other he started to explore his body. It was so familiar and yet so different, new, when his fingers teased his nipples and touched the new piercings. Clint groaned into his mouth and pressed his body against Steve's, opened his legs a bit and Steve understood, let his hand wander down over Clint's flat, muscular stomach to his groin and then he couldn't resist any longer. He needed to touch. His thumb flicked over Clint's glans, over the metal ball and apparently the sensation was pleasurable if Clint's moans were an indicator. With his thumb he circled the piercing and there was wetness, not from the water. Clint was leaking precum just as much as Steve did, his cock was rock hard and he knew that he needed to stop now. When he let go of Clint's dick the archer whined and Steve couldn't hold back the grin. 

But there was still one piercing to explore. He moved his hands farther down, between his legs, touched Clint's sack, rolled his balls in his hand and he felt his knees give in slightly when he squeezed them gently and then he moved his hand again, touched the guiche piercing, toyed with the ring and Clint's kisses grew fiercer, he bit Steve's tongue and his lips and rubbed his body against Steve's. 

“You have no idea how hot this is,” he groaned and his leaking dick left trails on Clint's stomach, washed away immediately from the water while he moved his hand back to Clint's cock.

“Oh, I think I get the idea,” Clint chuckled and wrapped his leg around Steve's waist. Both their dicks rubbed along each other and Steve wrapped his hand around them, moved it along their shafts and smiled when he heard the gasp Clint couldn't hold back.

“I want you to fuck me with that piercing of yours,” Steve whispered in Clint's ear while he kissed a trail along his jaw. 

“Steve,” Clint moaned and bit in his earlobe teasingly. “We can...” he searched for something he could use as lube but Steve shook his head.

“No, in our bed.” 

About ten seconds later both men were clean and left the shower hurriedly, grabbed towels and locked at their lips they somehow found their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Steve steered Clint backwards till his knees hit the mattress and he toppled over. He bounced off of the soft surface and laughed when Steve leaned over him, to pin his hands once again over his head, pressed his lips against Clint's and he felt him once again buck his hips and rub his cock against Steve's. 

“Fuck me, Clint,” he whispered again and Clint nodded, tried to sit up but Steve leaned over to the nightstand, grabbed the bottle with lube.

“Eager, are we?” Clint chuckled and took the lube out of his hand and finally could sit up. He grabbed Steve at his hips and turned him around. When his back hit the mattress he could look up at Clint, drank in the sight of his beautiful lover – fiancé – and his new piercings. The silvery metal embedded in his body glistened slightly in the dim light and he had to admit that he loved his new look. 

The smaller man knelt beside him, leaned in and kissed him, one hand beside Steve's head and the other on his chest and while his tongue explored his mouth, Clint's hand wandered down over his stomach to his dick, circled the head with the pads of his fingers and teased the slit. Steve groaned in Clint's mouth when he grabbed his shaft and moved his calloused hands up and down. The friction was exquisite and he arched his back when his thumb flicked over the sensitive spot on the underside of his glans. 

Clint kissed his jaw, his throat, his shoulder, his chest, licked his nipples and Steve groaned obscenely when Clint teased once again his slit with his thumb. 

“Come on...” he panted, “Please!” Clint kissed his stomach, licked his navel and then he let his tongue circle over Steve's glans. “Cliiiint,” he whined and arched his back. 

“I had to go without you for four months, honey, and now I want to enjoy my soon-to-be husband thoroughly,” he smirked evilly before he swallowed Steve's cock, his balls in one hand and the other on his stomach.

“I... I can't... I won't... please...” he babbled because Clint's mouth was incredible, he massaged the thick vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue and used a tiny hint of teeth, just the way he loved it. “Oh, please... Clint... come on...” he wailed because he already felt his orgasm well up and his balls tightened. And then Clint stopped. “Nooo,” he bucked his hips to get in touch with him again but Clint smiled, leaned up and kissed him. 

He moved between Steve's legs, spread them and smiled when he looked at him, needy, open, vulnerable and ready, waiting for Clint and he didn't let him wait any longer. He opened the bottle of lube and put a dollop onto his hand, his fingers. But before he breached Steve's hole he locked his eyes with his. 

“Ready?” He asked and Steve could only nod. He was more than ready, he had missed Clint so badly in the last four months and now he needed him, needed to feel him. Him, and his new jewelry. 

“Come on,” he pleaded again and finally he could feel Clint's fingers on his entrance, circling his puckered hole. When he breached him Steve couldn't hold back a loud groan. “Yessss,” he hissed and Clint chuckled. He touched Steve's prostate first with one, then with two and three fingers. Steve writhed and panted and gasped. 

“So eager,” he whispered. “Next time you consider again if you leave me alone for so long,” he winked and kissed Steve's stomach.

“Please,” Steve panted again and the next thing he felt were Clint's hands as he turned him around onto his knees, head down. Clint shifted before he felt his cock and the ball of his piercing at his entrance. And then, with one hard thrust, Clint penetrated him. Steve groaned and pressed his head down into the cushions. The piercing brushed over his prostate and for a moment he saw stars.

“Oh my god!” he moaned and Clint bottomed out, stopped and waited for him to get adjusted. Steve had never had lost so much control to _swear_ with God's name on his lips. This was something new. But the sensation of the piercing in him was so awesome, he needed more.

Clint finally started to move again, slow, steady and with every thrust the ball on the top of his glans hit something pleasurable inside of him and the ball on the underside scrubbed over his sweet spot again and again and again. It only took a few seconds and Steve was a writhing, groaning mess, wriggling his hips to get more... more... simply more. 

And Clint didn't disappoint him. He grabbed his hips and pounded his ass, hard and with a steady rhythm. Steve couldn't stop babbling, a constant stream of “Yes,” and “Oh god,” and “More,” and “Please,” left his mouth. It was incredible, the ball of Clint's piercing stimulated his prostate in a way he had never felt before and the orgasm hit him with a force that let him nearly pass out, blinding white pleasure from his spine through every single nerve in his body and Clint didn't even need to touch his cock, he spurted his load over the bed below him, over his stomach and one splash hit his own chin. And then he felt Clint fill him and he groaned again. He slumped down when Clint withdrew his cock and he couldn't care less that he lay in his own spunk, he was sated and content and simply happy. Clint leaned over him, kissed his neck and Steve turned around onto his side, grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his arms. Laughingly he fell onto the mattress beside Steve and then he leaned in and they kissed. Slow. Sensual. Perfect. 

“This was incredible,” he murmured when they parted and Clint smiled. Steve looked at him and the smile, _this_ smile, made him feel butterflies in his stomach, like always. And he had to smile himself.

“So, you like them?” Clint asked, a wink in his eyes and Steve couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“I love them,” he slumped back onto his cushion but then a thought hit him and he propped onto his elbows and stared at his fiancé, “Please tell me you like them too. You didn't get pierced just because _I_ like them, right?” 

“Don't worry, honeybun, I wanted some for years.” He leaned over and kissed Steve's nose. “This was the perfect opportunity. They could heal till you would come back.”

“You're nuts, you know that?” Steve grinned now and Clint playfully slapped his chest. 

“You like that, admit it.” 

“Of course I do, baby,” Steve turned his head and looked at Clint. “Thanks,” he whispered and Clint raised his brow.

“What for? We've done that before, remember?” Clint smiled that beautiful smile again and the warm feeling in his stomach seeped through his whole body. 

“For the surprise,” he whispered and then he smiled as well. “I love you, babe.” He cupped Clint's face with his hand, felt the slight stubble and leaned in to kiss him once more. 

“I love you, too.” Clint said and started to rise.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked and Clint pointed at the soiled sheets and the cum stains on Steve's body. But he only raised his brow, reached for the wet wipes on the nightstand and cleaned himself, rolled onto the other side of their huge bed and grinned at Clint invitingly. 

“You coming?” He asked. 

“You're impossible,” Clint sighed theatrically.

“I know. I also know that you love it. And now get your pretty ass into the bed,” he patted the space beside him. “I have two weeks off and you're going to need the sleep.” He grinned and Clint raised his brows but then he smirked.

“So? What do you have in mind?” Clint asked but climbed back into the bed.

“Oh, this and that. Mostly enjoying the surprise you've had for me.” Clint flopped down beside him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. Steve felt the piercings in Clint's nipples scrubbing slightly over his skin and he shuddered. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Clint grinned but then he yawned. “I'm glad you're back.” 

“Yeah. Me too. Love you.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
